


Drawing together

by Coolbeans432



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolbeans432/pseuds/Coolbeans432
Summary: Misa and Light are college students and are art majors. Im not good at summaries





	1. The Start of Something new

They noticed each other eating alone. Light realized Misa staring at him across the coffee shop, so he got up with his croissant, coffee, and notebook in hand, and strided over to her. They recognized one another from classes at college. He sat down and the two classmates discussed their personal life and learned more about each other.  
Light trusted Misa, so he opened his notebook; Misa smiled and commented on Light’s amazing drawing capabilities, all the while she pulled a similar notebook out of her bag. She, too, enjoyed drawing, which this surprised Light. The drawings in Misa’s notebook astonished him. He offered to accompany Misa around the quaint area they resided in. She graciously accepted and the two of them finished their coffees and food. Misa and Light then proceeded to stroll out of the cafe and to the nearest art shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short


	2. The Saddened Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S0 THERE IS MINOR CHARACTER DEATH BE PREPARED  
> Also Misa starts modeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get interesting...

Misa and Light grew closer together since their first date together at the cafe. They have been going out for nearly three months and became one of the most popular couples in the art community at their college. Many of their designs and sketched were never seen by anyone but each other. They were happy together. Very happy. Misa also started to act and model for magazines. She was becoming famous. She still loved and cherished Light, and Light loved and cherished her as well. They were happy

 

Until Misa’s parents were killed by a serial murder one night in September.

She was heartbroken and sad. Her fans and Light all morned the two innocent lives lost, but life continued. Misa contiued to model and draw. Light became her manager and also kept his keen intrest in drawing. They both knew they could do very little in terms of catching the killer, so they kept a close eye on the news.   
Misa and Light continued their relationship. They laughed together. They cried together. They were practically inseperable. Misa’s modeling career began really taking off in October. She starred on the cover of many style magazines across the country. Her fan base grew and so did Light’s love for her. Light has only known Misa personally for 5 months, but hte two were already so close. Misa’s parents left their house and most of their belongings to Misa, their only child. Misa already lived at her parents because she lived so close to her university. Misa propesed to Light to move in with her. He happily accepted and he moved off campus. It was a huge deal for the gossip magazines because they only vaguely new of their relationship.  
Halloween was coming up, so in honor of childhood memeries, they decorated the house with all these unbelievable decorations. Misa still mourned her parents, but at least she wasn’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...in the next chapter. They'll most likely find the Death Note in the next chapter and I will update the tags when that comes out. Im probably going to post sometime between now and Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. I'll post more when I can.


End file.
